Divagaciones Romanticas
by Dehawny
Summary: Ha pasado poco menos de un año desde que Piko llegó a su nueva casa y Len lo recuerda bien. Piensa en él y lo extraña cuando no está. Y cuando está... no sabe muy bien que hacer. Piko es quien se encarga de "los preliminares", después de todo.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid es de Yamaha, Len de Crypton y Piko de Sony. **

* * *

><p>Con tranquilidad sacudió un poco el polvo que cubría la única silla de la habitación, a pesar de que no planeaba sentarse. Len acaricio con lentitud el marco de la ventana y cerró los ojos, recordando.<p>

¿Cuánto tiempo hubo pasado ya? ¿Meses? Sin duda el tiempo era una de esas cosas imprevisibles y molestas. Un tanto tortuosas, también. Pensó en cuento ansiaba verlo. No es que se hubiera ido para jamás volver ni nada de eso. Que va, si solo se había ido esa mañana y aun no había vuelto. No sabía a dónde, pero tampoco es que necesitara saberlo todo de él… no debiera necesitarlo, al menos.

Suspiró.

Lo hizo una y otra vez, analizando la situación. Piko había llegado hacía casi un año. Menos, probablemente, por la poca importancia que le estaba dando al detalle en ese momento

Al verlo llegar ese día no pudo evitar fijarse en tres cosas. Su cabello platinado, blanquísimo, sus preciosos ojos ambiguos y, claro, su intrigante presencia. Rin lo consideraba un chico simpático, adorable, sincero, confiable y otra tanda de cumplidos que no dejo de soltar toda la noche sin querer que su hermano durmiese.

En un principio, le observaba de lejos, pero rápidamente se acerco a él. Hablaron, intercambiando opiniones, riéndose y debatiendo a la vez.

A pesar de ser completamente consiente de cuando las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar, ignoró por completo el hecho por cuanto le fue posible. ¿Cuándo empezó a emocionarle esa sonrisa? Un jueves por la mañana. ¿Cuándo comenzó a buscar al chico con tan adorable ahoge? Desde el momento en que pudo apreciar cuan agradable era.

Solo, dando vueltas por la habitación, no sabía precisamente que hacer con su ansiedad. Quería verlo y tomar su mano. La primera vez fue vergonzosa, pero no estaba dispuesto a olvidarla. Como siempre, se habían alejado un poco del resto para hablar con tranquilidad, pero aun así el frio calador cortaba a ratos la conversación. Vio a Piko estremecerse levemente entre el pasto en que se encontraban recostados y sin pensarlo mucho se acerco aun más. Este le miró de reojo, no sabría decir si sorprendido o molesto (Y rogaba que no fuese la segunda), pero no dijo nada. Unos minutos después, él también se acerco un poco, solo un poquito.

¡Qué felicidad más grande!

Le picaba la mano y estaba nervioso, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Cuando una ráfaga helada les azotó con fuerza un instinto le llevo a buscar la mano de su acompañante, que sin notarlo se había hallado peligrosamente cerca. Azorado, Piko cerró los ojos y aumento el contacto envolviendo la mano de Len completamente con la suya.

Mientras el muchacho recordaba, pensaba y se abochornada de tanto en tanto, otro pensaba en él con el mismo entusiasmo. Piko, quien era un poco más abierto consigo mismo que Len y, contradictoriamente, más cerrado al resto, veía más claros sus sentimientos por su amigo y, en parte, no le extrañaban. Era demasiado lindo, demasiado divertido e inteligente como para que cualquiera no lo quisiera…

Miró por la ventana del tren, repasando en silencio, sus momentos junto a él. Era un atractivo misterio vivir eso que algunos catalogan "amor". Quizás sí, quizás no, pero a Piko le gustaba verlo de esa manera, de todas formas.

Al llegar a casa suspiro y saludo a todos, busco disimuladamente al chico de sus divagaciones con la mirada, pero no lo halló. "Ha de estar arriba. En su habitación o en el desván" pensó.

Lentamente subió las escaleras imaginando su rostro antes de verlo. Por alguna razón esa mañana se había despertado con pensamientos más melancólicos y románticos que de costumbre.

Cuando se asomo por la puerta del desván y lo vio de rodillas con la cabeza descansando en la solitaria vieja silla, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Len se sobresalto al verlo.

-¿C-cuando…?.- Intento terminar de formular la pregunta, pero se le trabó la lengua.

-Hace unos minutos.

Con parsimonia se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano. Llevaba todo el día pensando en su tacto e impacientándose por ello. Hizo caso omiso a la leve sorpresa de Len y se apoyo un poco sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente.- respondió, sin mirarle.

Len se le quedo viendo unos minutos y luego cambio la expresión de su rostro a una un tanto anhelante. Dando unos golpecitos suavemente con su cabeza a la mejilla de Piko logro que este le mirara, pero no consintió que volviera a agachar la mirada, pues quería observarlo a los ojos aunque fuera unos segundos.

Nadie les indico como ni cuando, solo se acercaron como si lo hubieran estado planeando todo el santo día (como quizá hubiera ocurrido) y de la nada todo se cumpliera con espontaneidad. Delicadamente besaron los labios del otro, a un ritmo lento y cosquilleante. Exquisito.

¿Cuán claro era aquello? No mucho, aun. Se sentía bien y, por lo general, no veían nada malo en su relación. Tan solo una pequeña espina omnipresente, los otros, claro. No es que sus amigos y familiares los fueran a rehusar por algo así, es más, podrían estar seguros que les apoyarían, pero no era solo de la familia que vivían. Como Vocaloids que eran todo dependía del público. Si no gustaba la relación serían mirados mal. Aun cuando cualquier pareja fuera de "lo normal" no fuera nunca bien vista por todos.

Ignorando ese tipo de detalles y consecuencias, se abrazaron, con la oportuna luz anaranjada del atardecer llenando la habitación.

"_Jet' aime…"_

"_Ti amo…"_

"_Te quiero…"_

Daba igual, el sentimiento era el mismo y les pertenecía exclusiva y únicamente a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer PikoxLen en español yay!<strong>

**Ahora, la razón por la que escribí el One-shot. Resulta que hace unos días hice lo que nunca hago y me pase por la sección de Foros Generales y encontré uno interesante ;) Es un foro dedicado a los Amores Prohibidos y yo como amante de los tabús no dude en participar xD pero claro esta el problema que no es conocido, esta en foros generales y no creo que sea la única que ignora olímpicamente esa sección xD**

**Foro Amor Prohibido:**

** forum. fanfiction forum/ Amor_Prohibido /902 26/**

**En fin, gracias por leer!**


End file.
